falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tonto The Earth Pony
How do I...? Leave links in the caption boxes of images? I want to link people to the fantastic artists who let me use their images here on the wiki. Also yes, I asked permission from everyone I got art from. In fact, I am having some art done of Weapons from Fallout Equestria for the wiki, like the Star Blaster, Taurus Rifle, Persuasion and Spitfire's Thunder. Also what would I call a page about the Factory Floor that came alive and tried to kill Blackjack in Project Horizons? I was thinking of Robomination after the title of a piece of Artwork, depicting the scene. Also are you able to add Stronghoof to the Steel Ranger part of this template? Template:PHCharNav (Tonto The Earth Pony 19:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC)) : Excellent questions! It's great to hear that you're requesting images for those weapons as well, though I should note that there's already been a great art piece done on Spitfire's Thunder by the talented Josh Masters. : For sourcing images, I actually have a template that will do just the trick: Template:ImgSrcDA :D I'm not sure how familiar you are with templates, but they're super duper easy to use! In the image caption box, after the caption, simply type the following: :: : Then, replace with a link to the artwork on DeviantArt (please use a fav.me link; here's how to generate one), and replace with the name of the artist. Be sure to remove the carats as well. When you're done, the code should appear like this: :: : And, once published, will appear like this: : There are also templates for Ponibooru and for the TV show, so feel free to use those as well. =) : As for what to call the metal creature, I'm actually not sure, but Robomination would make a fantastic interim title until I can talk to Somber and ask what he thinks. Just be sure to point out in the lead paragraph that the creature doesn't have a canonical name yet. Something along the lines of "The Robomination is an unnamed metal creature that first appears in Chapter X..." should suffice. : And I'll be sure to add Paladin Sugar Apple Bombs Stronghoof, Champion of the Steel Rangers and heir to the Stronghoof legacy, to the PH character sheet template for you. :P Truly, he would tear up at the sight of a fine wasteland warrior such as you doing him such an honor of adding him to the perpetual annals of history! : Hope this helps! If you have any further questions, I'll keep your talk page on watch, so feel free to just reply to me here instead of bouncing back between your talk page and mine. =) : — The Anti-Fanboy (yamamoto114) 21:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: How do I group sections? Those are actually nested tables! :P I'm working on a template that'll assist with that, but in the meantime, go ahead and forward me to any pages you'd like to have grouped up. Or, you can try it yourself if you're feeling brave! While editing in Visual mode, on the right, there's a button to create a table. Click on that, set the number of rows to 2, the number of columns to 1, the width to 100%. Leave the other fields as is and hit OK, and it should turn out like this: Then, where it says "Content", simply click there and add another table; set the width of the inside table to 0. It'll look like this. |} To make it have the "Show/Hide" button, you'll have to go into the source code and add "collapsible" as a table class. If you want it to be hidden upon the page being loaded, simply add "collapsed" as well. |} Hope this helps! — Takeru Yamamoto (yamamoto114) 21:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Navboxes, Barkin' Saw, and Radscorpions Heya, Tonto! If you want to make a radscorpion page, go right ahead. :D I'll format it later to fit with sidestory guidelines if need be. For now, just be sure to add in the lead paragraph that radscorpions were never seen or mentioned in FO:E. I'll fix the Barkin' Saw dealio once I get this sent off to you. =) I haven't seen Dashite in a while either. I wonder where he's been? Feel free to hit me up whenever he's not around though. Hell, hit me up whenever! :P Regarding the CharNav boxes, apparently each CharNav is based on another template called Template:Navbox. It's not not too hard to use long as you follow the parameters. I don't actually know all of the parameters myself. But I can whip up together a navbox pretty easily, based on the ones that already exist, if you need. As for learning how to do it yourself, if you're not familiar with templates, they might take some time to learn, and will probably require careful study. It took me only a few hours to get the gist of how they worked, but the curve might be different for all kinds of people. I noticed you've already done some CharInfoboxes, so you know how parameters work, and how to fill them in. Making a Navbox is pretty much the same thing. How to create a Navbox template Start by making a new page. Name it "Template:XYZCharNav", replacing "XYZ" with the acronym for the side story that the navbox is for. So, "PHCharNav" for Project Horizons, "TOACCharNav" for Tales of a Courier, etc. If the name is just one word, use a single word; for example, "HeroesCharNav" for Heroes, "AsiniCharNav" etc... Here's all of the parameters I could find from the FOECharNav. There may be more; I'll have to inspect the code. *'Name' is the name of the template. *'Title' is the title that will appear at the top of the navbox. Just make this "Fallout: Equestria - Side Story Characters" *'basestyle', titlestyle, liststyle, groupstyle, style, and state should all be left alone if you don't know what you're doing. These are HTML styling, so just leave them be to make your template look exactly like the other Navboxes. *'group#' and list# are where your actual characters are gonna go. Each "group#" is a category of character, so this is where you'll write something like "Main Cast", "Antagonists", or "Pre-War Characters". Each "list#" is a line of characters. A fully filled out navbox template should look something like this: ...and will appear like this: And with that, you should be good to go. If you would still rather have me make it for you, that's fine. =) Just give me a list of character names and pages and I'll put it together for you! — Takeru Yamamoto (yamamoto114) 15:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC)